lithmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Family
Lithmore and its duchies are ruled by a royal family descended from King Dav. The ruling line has continued uninterrupted for the past two hundred years, though there have been conflicts over succession. The current ruling family On the 23rd of July, 282, a daughter was born to then Prince Iain ab Harmon and his bride Iolaide le'Fontaine of Tubor. They named the girl Richael and raised her as all ladies of that time were to be raised: with an eye to marriage. However, the face of the dynasty was to change in 291 when Iain's elder brother passed away without issue and Iain himself become the Crown Prince. Richael, thanks to the Decree of Sodality, became his heir. Her upbringing remained a secluded and traditional one, with Iain keeping Richael from much public interaction with the nobility or the populace at large. This changed upon her fifteenth birthday when she was taken under the wing of Dame Paynifier Ahalin, the Grand Master of the Knights in Lithmore. The focus of her studies shifted: she began to train in swordplay, leadership and military tactics. At about this time, she began to be seen more and more about the city. She was always under close watch from careful minders, but she was beginning to interact with the citizens of Lithmore, who found she had quite the common touch. Further, as she grew older, her father tested her with increasingly heavy tasks to examine her capability as a future ruler, giving her small demesnes and then entire cities to manage. She managed capably, executing her duties with wisdom and compassion and winning the respect and love of her subjects. Her En Passant in the year 298 was a bittersweet affair as it coincided with a terrible plague in Lithmore in which one of her two younger brothers died. Her other brother Pieter was also stricken; though he survived, he was left sickly and weak for the rest of his days. To most, this simply served to reaffirm that Richael was not only the best choice to inherit her royal father's throne, she was the only choice. However, in January 303, King Iain II fell ill. The course of the illness was swift and took a terrible toll on his body and mind; perhaps because of this growing mental infirmity, or perhaps because of maneuvering behind the throne King Iain II nulled the Decree of Sodality on February 16, SC 303. Richael's sickly younger brother, Pieter, was named sole heir and Richael removed from the line of succession. The Crown Princess promptly withdrew from the public eye, her whereabouts becoming the subject of rumor and speculation. The King's death and burial in August 304 was promptly followed by Pieter's coronation. Bishop Narim ab Dekarti, a controversial figure within the Order for his unrestrained ambition, served as his regent. The general contempt for the Bishop, combined with anger over what was percieved to have been a conspiracy against the deposed Crown Princess and widespread affection for Richael sparked the seeds of rebellion. Never before in the history of the realm had the common people particularly concerned themselves with matters of succession, but now they rose up and clamored for Richael, demonstrating in the main square of Lithmore. She didn't respond or take action at first. But on September 29, 304, in the city of Montford in Farin, she finally broke her silence: she stood in the Assembly of Lords and declared that she would fight to restore Lithmore to the vision of Bran the Great and take her rightful place as queen. By her side, she declared, would be her betrothed, Duke Cameron - the ruler of Farin and commander of its formidable armies. The war was short and largely bloodless: once Pietr saw the armies his sister command, and once he saw she could win battles, he lay down his arms - his first and only decision that went against the advice of his regent. On December 31, 304, Richael was crowned Queen Richael I, the first queen of Lithmore. The Queen and Duke Cameron de Montford were married on July 6, 305, with the Duke becoming the Consort of the Realm. Richael's reign to date has been focused more on healing a realm wounded by civil war than on making her own reforms, but the signs of a great and benevolent reign are already there. She has pardoned many Regency partisans for their treason, even allowing many to maintain their positions, though those most in favor are those who were loyal to her. The Tubori and Farin factions have gained considerable power at court at the expense of the Vavardi and Vandagans, both of whom sided with the Regency. Near the end of 306, and to coincide with the Yule celebrations, it was announced that the Queen and her Consort were expecting their first child and future heir to the throne, finally putting to rest the doubts of many. Politics of the ruling Queen Perhaps mindful of the popular movement that brought her to power, the Queen has instituted policies that may well foreshadow a move towards greater democratization. In 306, she established a Common Assembly to serve as a counterpart to the Assembly of Lords. Though the rule of the Assembly is still nebulous - it was established to "Advise and counsel the queen" - it may well soon begin to serve as a way for the common people to have their voices heard. That said, there is no indication whatsoever that she is going to attempt to break down the traditional barriers separating noble from commoner; she has repeatedly affirmed her intentions to uphold the traditional privileges of the nobility. She's proven a more aggressive ruler militarily than many had anticipated, building up the kingdom's troops along the Daraavi border. Many wonder if a full-scale invasion is in the near future. The Order has enjoyed significant prominence in her court, with many of her advisors being prominent Followers of the Spring. The Court of Lithmore Members of the Royal Family *'Queen Richael' - Ruling queen of the realm. Matriarch of the Holy Order. *'King-Consort Cameron, Duke of Farin' - King of the realm; though entrusted with some affairs of state, true power lies with the Queen. Ruler of Farin. *'Queen-Dowager Caterana' - Richael's grandmother; no longer involved with matters of state. *'Pieter' - Richael's younger brother. Officially renounced claim to the throne in 305 and took monastic vows. Currently a friar in a monastery in Tubor. *'Crown Prince Orryn' - Richael's eldest son and heir. Retainers *Jaccus op Svanfjeld, court bard and godfather to the Queen Category:History Category:General Category:People